A Monsters Marriage
by RoseSummerMcCarthy
Summary: Catherine's best friend Cato Hadley won the 74th Annual Hunger Games. However he turned into a monster. She than is put into an arranged marriage with brutal Cato. However Will she choose him or will someone else come in named Thorn. First Fan Fic be gentle and review tell me if i should continue this story. Rated M for later chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

"Catherine sweetie come down. We need to have a talk!"  
Here we go again its probably another talk on how to act like a 'proper lady'. Anyway if you havent guessed my names Catherine i am the mayor's daughter of district two. So my life is not too bad i guess. My parents have acted very weird ever since my best friend went into the hunger games to bring 'pride and honour to our district'. I don't know if he is still the person i once knew. He acted like a monster in them games. But at least he won i wouldn't be able to cope if he did die. Its still weird saying it in my head. 'Cato Hadley victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games. I mean i have no problem with the games, but i don't see how the capital see it as entertainment. "Catherine you need to hurry pumpkin'  
"Coming mum"  
I slowly start to make my way getting myself mentally ready for another lecture.  
"Come sit, Cato should be one any second"  
Crap. I completely forgot about that. I forgot about my own best friends (if i can still call him that) victory interview. During Cato's first interview before the games he said he was in love with a girl back home i personally think its 'Killer Dellicour'. Shes meant to be volentering next year. Her and Cato train together. Cato enters the interview waving giving a cheeky wink here and there. Then the re-runs of the games start. Like i said i do not have a problem with the games i just dont see it as entertainment. I get up to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water i can here Cato cheering along to his games. The Cato i knew wouldn't have done that. I walk into the living room to see what's happening i see Cato break a boys neck because he's angry over something. I always knew he had a bit of a temper i just never thought it was that bad. I quickly move back into the kitchen wanting to remember Cato as the boy who gave me piggy back rides and skipped training with me. I hear the interview starting and of course the first question that's asked is...  
"So, Cato amazing games but who is that girl that has our handsome victor head over heels aye?"  
Then i realize Cato is playing with something round his neck. Thats my necklace i thought i lost it a week before the reaping. Was that Cato's token? But why would it be? Well i suppose i am his best friend afterall. "Well, her name is Catherine Stone"  
OH SHIT!  
"My dear boy Cato do you mean the mayor of district two's daughter Catherine Stone"  
"Yes" I drop my glass of water to the floor and run out the house before my mum starts asking me questions. I run to the person i know who will bw there for me. Thorn. I ring his door bell until his door opens and i'm enveloped but a warm strong hug. The one thing i like the most about Thorn is that he doesn't pry or ask questions. He just takes your mind off of your issue's.  
_**THREE WEEKS LATER...**_  
I stand to the side of the train station next to Cato's mother. I smooth down my crisp white dress as my array of auburn curls swift pass my chest in the wind. I can't do this. What do i say? My emerald-green eyes start filling up with tears i pull my brother Ethan to the side as i start hyperventilating. He quickly tells mother that i feel ill and should get home, reluctantly she nods. Ethan and i walk home in a comfortable silence as we get back he tells me that Cato and his family are coming round for dinner and that i should take a nap. As soon as i hit the pillow i fall asleep.  
"Wake up, it's time for dinner" my farther whispers to me whilst giving me a gentle shake.  
Should i get changed? Hmmm...no. The sooner i get down there the sooner its over. Just like a band aid quick and swift.  
I get downstairs to see a roast dinner one seat being left which is opposite Cato. I quickly rush to my seat keeping my head down and avoiding eye contact with well...everyone. We sit down and before we tuck into our food my father starts to propose a toast.  
"To our great man Cato. For bringing glory and honour to our district. Also to him for being a great future son in law"  
My eyes shot up to meet Cato's. Why isn't he shocked? He couldnt of known. Could he?  
"Ermmm...mum i really don't feel well i think it would be best if i took another nap." I quickly stutter out.  
"OK sweetie we will get a doctor to come round tomorrow. Would that be good?"  
I start to shakily get up before answering with a hushed yes.  
As i'm up stairs and really not that tired i decide i might as well take a shower. It was only a quick one but i quickly change into my PJs' to stop the cold attacking my skin. I walk into my bedroom and sigh as i lay down on my bed i might as well try to ge some sleep.  
Suddenly, my lamp turns on and i sit up to see Cato sitting in my beanie as he starts to get up i uncontrollably shake.  
"Cat, i'm not going to hurt you"  
With every step he takes forward i take one back. All too soon my back hits the wall. As his big gruff hand comes towards my face images of Cato snapping that boys neck comes to my mind. He slowly starts caressing my face but not with out noticing me flinch.  
"You know i meant it. What i said in the interviews i do love you"  
I slowly looked up into his ice blue eyes. He is my best friend but do i love him? But look what he did in the games. He really is a monster. Could i learn to love a monster?  
Without realizing the words slipped out of my mouth.  
"Your a monster Cato"  
"You dont mean that Cat" His voice sounded pained. As his eyes became watery. I shouldnt be doing this he is still my best friend i think. So i raise up on to my tip toes just enough so my lips could brush his.


	2. Chapter 2

"Catherine sweetie come down. We need to have a talk!"  
Here we go again its probably another talk on how to act like a 'proper lady'. Anyway if you havent guessed my names Catherine i am the mayor's daughter of district two. So my life is not too bad i guess. My parents have acted very weird ever since my best friend went into the hunger games to bring 'pride and honour to our district'. I don't know if he is still the person i once knew. He acted like a monster in them games. But at least he won i wouldn't be able to cope if he did die. Its still weird saying it in my head. 'Cato Hadley victor of the 74th annual Hunger Games. I mean i have no problem with the games, but i don't see how the capital see it as entertainment. "Catherine you need to hurry pumpkin'  
"Coming mum"  
I slowly start to make my way getting myself mentally ready for another lecture.  
"Come sit, Cato should be one any second"  
Crap. I completely forgot about that. I forgot about my own best friends (if i can still call him that) victory interview. During Cato's first interview before the games he said he was in love with a girl back home i personally think its 'Killer Dellicour'. Shes meant to be volentering next year. Her and Cato train together. Cato enters the interview waving giving a cheeky wink here and there. Then the re-runs of the games start. Like i said i do not have a problem with the games i just dont see it as entertainment. I get up to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water i can here Cato cheering along to his games. The Cato i knew wouldn't have done that. I walk into the living room to see what's happening i see Cato break a boys neck because he's angry over something. I always knew he had a bit of a temper i just never thought it was that bad. I quickly move back into the kitchen wanting to remember Cato as the boy who gave me piggy back rides and skipped training with me. I hear the interview starting and of course the first question that's asked is...  
"So, Cato amazing games but who is that girl that has our handsome victor head over heels aye?"  
Then i realize Cato is playing with something round his neck. Thats my necklace i thought i lost it a week before the reaping. Was that Cato's token? But why would it be? Well i suppose i am his best friend afterall. "Well, her name is Catherine Stone"  
OH SHIT!  
"My dear boy Cato do you mean the mayor of district two's daughter Catherine Stone"  
"Yes" I drop my glass of water to the floor and run out the house before my mum starts asking me questions. I run to the person i know who will bw there for me. Thorn. I ring his door bell until his door opens and i'm enveloped but a warm strong hug. The one thing i like the most about Thorn is that he doesn't pry or ask questions. He just takes your mind off of your issue's.  
_**THREE WEEKS LATER...**_  
I stand to the side of the train station next to Cato's mother. I smooth down my crisp white dress as my array of auburn curls swift pass my chest in the wind. I can't do this. What do i say? My emerald-green eyes start filling up with tears i pull my brother Ethan to the side as i start hyperventilating. He quickly tells mother that i feel ill and should get home, reluctantly she nods. Ethan and i walk home in a comfortable silence as we get back he tells me that Cato and his family are coming round for dinner and that i should take a nap. As soon as i hit the pillow i fall asleep.  
"Wake up, it's time for dinner" my farther whispers to me whilst giving me a gentle shake.  
Should i get changed? Hmmm...no. The sooner i get down there the sooner its over. Just like a band aid quick and swift.  
I get downstairs to see a roast dinner one seat being left which is opposite Cato. I quickly rush to my seat keeping my head down and avoiding eye contact with well...everyone. We sit down and before we tuck into our food my father starts to propose a toast.  
"To our great man Cato. For bringing glory and honour to our district. Also to him for being a great future son in law"  
My eyes shot up to meet Cato's. Why isn't he shocked? He couldnt of known. Could he?  
"Ermmm...mum i really don't feel well i think it would be best if i took another nap." I quickly stutter out.  
"OK sweetie we will get a doctor to come round tomorrow. Would that be good?"  
I start to shakily get up before answering with a hushed yes.  
As i'm up stairs and really not that tired i decide i might as well take a shower. It was only a quick one but i quickly change into my PJs' to stop the cold attacking my skin. I walk into my bedroom and sigh as i lay down on my bed i might as well try to ge some sleep.  
Suddenly, my lamp turns on and i sit up to see Cato sitting in my beanie as he starts to get up i uncontrollably shake.  
"Cat, i'm not going to hurt you"  
With every step he takes forward i take one back. All too soon my back hits the wall. As his big gruff hand comes towards my face images of Cato snapping that boys neck comes to my mind. He slowly starts caressing my face but not with out noticing me flinch.  
"You know i meant it. What i said in the interviews i do love you"  
I slowly looked up into his ice blue eyes. He is my best friend but do i love him? But look what he did in the games. He really is a monster. Could i learn to love a monster?  
Without realizing the words slipped out of my mouth.  
"Your a monster Cato"  
"You dont mean that Cat" His voice sounded pained. As his eyes became watery. I shouldnt be doing this he is still my best friend i think. So i raise up on to my tip toes just enough so my lips could brush his.


End file.
